


Femdom Farm Tryst

by softmomdomme



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Dom - Freeform, Dominant, Domme, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Hot, Mistress, NSFW, Oral Sex, Pegging, Submissive, farm, farmers, sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 06:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmomdomme/pseuds/softmomdomme
Summary: Pete and Emily, two cute farmers, get into some very naughty farm fun ;)





	Femdom Farm Tryst

Sweat slid off Pete’s nose, and patted on to the dry dusty ground below. He scrunched his brows in concentration and his eyes against the full evening sun. He was busy replacing some fence posts that had become compromised by age and animals. Methodically digging and hammering away. Muscles working under his low buttoned shirt, wide capable shoulders bunched and released, sleeves rolled up to expose strong, sure forearms, skin weathered by the sun. Gruff beard, low slung jeans, and well worn work boots, it almost looked like he had grown right out of the farm fields. 

Concentration shadowed his features and he almost didn’t notice the figure approach. 

Lustrous blond waves, tied with a white ribbon. Tiny and slim, beautiful blue eyes like an endless summer sky, light freckles dusted her nose. A cold glass of water, condensation rivulets coursing down the glass from the late afternoon heat, slipped down her slender wrist, small pink fingernails peeking around the glass. On her arm a wicker basket, holding an assortment of unimaginable goodies. 

“Emily,” Pete said softly. His sweet, loving wife. 

Emily set the basket down in the grass and smiled widely, “Thought you might need a little something.” She pressed herself against him despite the sweat soaking through his shirt and inevitably into her own pretty peach sundress. She tipped the glass of water against her lips, droplets finding their way into her cleavage, making her beautiful breasts glisten, before offering him the glass. Her lip gloss had smudged the side and as he took the glass and downed the rest of the cool liquid he could swear he could taste her mouth on it still. 

“Thank you, my love,” he thanked her, handing back the glass and clasping her to him even tighter by placing a strong hand against the small of her back. She reached up on her tiptoes and kissed the side of his mouth, “I have a few other little somethings, if you’re interested,” she whispered. Her breath gliding across his lips. His pulse quickened. Pete took the glass from her and set it safely on the grass beside the fence. “I’m interested,” he rumbled tilting her chin up with his warm, rough hands and kissing her. She smiled softly into the kiss before opening her mouth and inviting him in with her tongue. Their kiss heating up as the evening started to cool down. 

Emily pulled back and bit her lip, her body throbbing beneath her skirt. She let herself lean against the fence and ran her fingers up Pete’s back, making him hiss quietly, letting her hands rest on his broad shoulders. “Pete,” she whispered. “Yes, my love,” he pulled back to look at her, lips damp and swollen, hair wind tousled and mussed from his hands. Intense blue eyes looked back at him, “Get on your knees,” she murmured, she pushed down with her hands on his shoulders, forcing him down. She took each of his hands in hers and used his hands guided by hers to lift her skirts. Hot, harsh fingers brushed against her thighs making her head loll back.

Hooking his thumbs over the edges of her panties, Pete pulled down his Mistress panties, her small hands guiding him. Soft canary cotton slid down her slim, rose blushing thighs. She swung one of her legs out to the side and propped it up on the lower rung of the fence, tracing a finger down his fuzzy jaw and up around the back of his head, curling her fingers in his hair. “Time to eat,” she growled softly. 

Pete managed a gasped, “Yes, Mistress!” Before his head was thrust towards Emily’s dripping pussy. He moaned into her, as her taste engulfed him, “Lick, you little whore,” she commanded. Pete diligently set his tongue to work sliding around in her wet folds, she moaned and pressed her hips towards his mouth, he whimpered pitifully and wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked gently, she cried out and her hips bucked again. 

Her flavour was intoxicating and soon he was a tipsy, slutty mess. “Mistress, Mistress!” He mewled into her pussy. 

“Get up,” Emily panted, moving away from him and towards the basket she had brought with her, blonde hair swinging wildly. She flipped open the lid and produced a delicious honey sweet apple from their own apple tree and a coil of rough barn rope, tossing it over one delicate shoulder. 

Pete’s heart fluttered as he got to his feet. Small but forceful hands grabbed his hips and spun him around to face the fence, yanking his pants down past his muscular thighs in the next breath. She pushed his body over the fence so his belly curved over the top rung of the wood structure. She made quick work of his hands, binding them behind his back. 

Emily pushed one of Pete’s knees up onto the middle rung on the fence then the other binding his knees to the fence. She climbed over so she could see his face. “Feel good?” She asked. Pete nodded excitedly, biting his full lower lip. She then secured one last length of rope to the fence that supported his upper half so he would be steady on the beams.

She stepped back and admired her handy work. Her big, hairy husband trussed up on the fence. Cheeks red from working in the sun all day, eyes begging and wanton, sweat soaked work plaid, jeans around his ankles, anchored there by well worn farm boots. She took the apple she’s been saving from her dress pocket and sauntered up to Pete. “Take it~” She taunted, watching him reflexily try to reach for it before his bonds stopped him. “Silly man.” She whispered, leaning in and kissing his mouth softly before replacing her mouth with the apple, shoving it against his lips. 

Pete wrapped his mouth around the apple, teeth sinking into its sugary flesh, its juices making his mouth full and sticky. 

Emily hopped back over the fence, going to her wicker basket, sliding off her dress as she did. She produced a sizable strapon and a bottle of lube. She adjusted the strapon to her body, cinching it tight so it hugged her slim hips and the soft swell of her petite booty. Popping open the bottle of lube she squirted a generous amount onto her shaft, lazily rubbing it on. “Hey, big boy~” She called, sauntering up to him from behind, she ran her fingers down his spread cheeks, using the excess lube on her fingers to tease his asshole. Pete, “Mmphed” in surprise and pleasure. Emily wiggled in one finger at a time, warming him up till he was whimpering wetly around the apple and visibly dripping from his half hard cock.

Emily grabbed the top rung of the fence bracing her hands and pulling her feet up onto the bottom one, positioning herself so she could thrust into her hot and needy husband. “Who’s a big slut for Mistress?” she cooed before slamming into him. 

Pete cried out, nearly losing his apple, as the sensation filled him, literally. She set an irresistible rhythm, pounding into him hard and fast. He moved his hips into her, greedy for his mistresses strap. He pulled against his bonds, pleasure rolling through him hot and heavy. He strained and cried as his body started building to its peak. “Filthy Slutty Pig.” Emily snarled, face and shoulders pink from the exertion of dominating her man. 

“UH, UH” Pete whined loudly, desperately, pushed back against her. Sweet apple juice dribbled down his face into his beard, a sticky, syrupy puddle forming on the ground beneath his face. Teeth finally sinking through the apple, it tumbled to the dirt next to the puddle, “UHHhhh, Mistress, I’m gonna CUM!” Pete shrieked. Emily panted and gave one last final thrust sending Pete spiraling into an intense orgasm, cock thick and bursting, jerking and squirting, body trembling.

His body sagged against the wooden beams, tongue lolling out. Emily pulled back and hopped down from the fence, legs buckling a little and laughed as she tumbled to the grass. “You really wore me out, Sweetie.” She grinned, getting back to her feet. 

She helped Pete out of his bonds, and took his hands gently once they had packed everything back into the basket. “You did great~” She said, kissing his hands. “So did you.” Pete rumbled, they walked back home hand in hand to rest and tend to Pete’s rope burn.


End file.
